Las Fanfics Corrompen Pokémon
by Sumonsky
Summary: No leas esta fanfic de Pokemon.
1. chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera fanfic :3 espero que os perturbe esta fanfic que critica a algunas fanfics "M" mediante la ironía y el título. Si te gusta esto eres bastante enferm@.**

Hian iba a celebrar su cumpleaños con su pokemon en el laboratorio; estaban preparando todo entre él y el profesor. Vendrían más tarde mamá, sus amigos y.. Zack, su hermanastro.

-Debes estar muy cansado, puede ir a descansar -dijo el profesor Oak- vete a dormir un poco, ya me encargo yo y machamp de lo que queda.

-Nah, estoy bien gracias. -dijo Hian.

-Ejem, algunas cosas no se eligen.. vete entonces a jugar a alguna otra parte.

-Estoy bien.

-Escucha bien lo que te digo, largo de aquí antes de que me enfade.

Entonces Hian entendió qué se trataba de una sorpresa para su cumpleaños o algo así. Así que a regañadientes aceptó y se fue a jugar con su pokemon. Era un pikachu variocolor, color anaranjado, muy bonito, pero tenía una particularidad.. tenía cuernos encima de las orejas esas tan lindas, y eso porque su madre, una pikachu, se vio obligada a jugar con un houndoom aunque no pareciera que se compenetraran mucho.

-Soka vamos a jugar.. Espera me he dejado la pelota en el laboratorio.. -Dijo Hian a su pikachu al salir.

Hien entró de nuevo a buscar su balón y nunca imaginó lo que iba a ver. ¡Mamá había llegado! Estaba con el profesor.

-Ah ahh ah ah ah aahhh es mi hijo! !¿que hace aquí?! Me dijiste que lo habías mandado a jugar.. Ah ah ahh ohhh...

-¡¿Mamá?!.. -exclamó Hian con lágrimas.

Estaba contra la pared de espaldas, completamente desnuda, siendo penetrada con fuertes embestidas púbicas del profesor, que iba desnudo a excepción de una bata blanca. El profesor le besaba el cuello y tenía las manos apretando las tetas de mamá...

-Mm mm mm -gemía el profesor- Serena, concentrate por favor...

Hian pegó la vuelta llorando y metió a Soka (su pikachu) en su pokeball y se fue para no volver nunca más

 **Continuará...**


	2. 2

Pasaron varias horas, Hian se había comprado una botella de ron y ahora estaba fuertemente alcoholizado para su edad. Andaba por un lugar rocoso y solitario, hasta que tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza con una roca.. después de 4 minutos de un extremo dolor, convulsionando bajo un sol radiante, perdió el conocimiento.

-Hian putito despierta ya, tengo hambre... despierta... despiertaaaa...

Hian despertó y vio a Soke, tenía la sensación de que había hablado.

-¿Y mi botella de ron? -dijo Hian- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Te la has bebido toda! Que te follen maldito niño alcoholico, me estás hinchando los huevos. Ni una gota me has dejado. Y estás aquí tirado por ser un hijo de la gran puta y no dar de comer en horas a tu pokemon. -dijo Soka el pikachu variocolor con cornamenta indignado.

Hian recordó todo lo sucedido y quiso desparecer, lloró de nuevo aunque tenía la boca y la gargánta seca.

-Si que estás jodido.. -dijo Soka.

-Estoy solo y perdido porque mi mamá se acostó con el profesor, y todo en mi cumpleaños, el peor cumpleaños de la historia snif... -se quejaba.

-Calmate Hian, no estás solo, me tienes a mi. Y eso a todos nos ha pasado..

-¿Tambien viste a tu madre haciendo eso?

-No, nunca, me refería a que todos lo hemos hecho con tu madre, lo hace bien rico, pero sigue siendo tu madre.

El niño aun no dejaba de lamentarse, hasta que...

-Hian, mi intuición pokemon me dice que algo va a suceder -dijo Soke.

Hian permanecía sentado en el suelo, en shock.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. -insistía el pokemon.

Pero el lastimado humano no se movía del sitio. El cielo de pronto comenzó a nublarse.

A lo lejos una moto se aproximaba, Soke se mantenía alerta, observándola, tenía un mal presentimiento. Tiró del brazo de su amigo pero este no se movía, así que se preparaba para afrontar lo que fuera.

La moto se detuvo en frente de ellos, era una agente, ella tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Que estais haciendo aquí? -dijo bajándose de la moto y aproximandose- Niño, ¿Me oyes?

\- Y-yo.. -era incapaz de artícular palabra.

-Han prognosticado una tormenta, debemos salir de aquí.

Subió al niño en la moto por delante suyo, y el pokemon cortante por perder el puesto tuvo que sentarse atrás. El viento soplaba con sorprendente fuerza ya a esas alturas, así que no había tiempo que perder; la agente arrancó, Soke se apretó a la espalda de la agente , presionando su entre pierna con la parte baja de la edpalda de la agente. Quería follarsela, le gustaban las humanas. Se iba frotando hasta que por fin llegaron primeramente a la ciudad y luego a la comisaría.

-Bien, ¿niño como te llamas? -preguntó la agente al niño sentado en una silla mientras ella dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-Hian.

-¿Qué hacías tú solo por ese lugar? No viste la televisión.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Bien voy a tener que localizar a tus padres y devolverte a casa..

La agente fue a utilizar su computadora pero esta se apagó, al igual que el resto de aparatos de la comisaría, se quedaron con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Será por la tormenta...

De pronto un porrazo se escuchó. La agente se dio la vuelta y se topó con alguien.

-¡¿Quién eres?! -preguntó ella.

-Eso no importa querida.. dame todos los pokemon que tengas. -dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Digamos que no tienes opción.. -dijo- Aunque debo de admitir que eres muy hermosa.

El mightyena que tenía al lado, gruñía. La agente trató de mover la mano para sacar la pokeball de su pokemon y combatir, pero de pronto la mujer desconocida a la que era dificil de reconocer la detuvo.

-Yo que tú no haría eso, cualquier ataque irá al niño.

-Me las vas a pagar. -dijo la trabajadora de la ley recordando algo-¡Pikachu como te llames usa rayo! Es por tu dueño.

Soke comenzó a envolverse en rayos y fue capaz de iluminar todo por unos segundos, luego guiñó un ojo a la sensual agente y disparó un potente rayo hacia mightyena que quedó debilitado. La chica misteriosa llevaba una capucha de su sudadera con un extraño símbolo: se rió, le plantó un beso a la agente en la frente mientras puso su mano en la vagina por encima de la ropa y comenzó a haber humo.. todos tosieron y la agente se preocupó de sacar a Hian fuera, que también tosía. Salieron fuera, y habían perdido de vista a aquella maleante. El viento seguía soplando con fuerza, y llovía a raudales, así que entraron en cuanto se disipó el humo. Iban a tener que pasar la noche ahí como pudieran, al día siguiente, iba a devolver al niño a su hogar fuese cual fuese.

 **Pueden darme ideas no se corten xD gracias Oscar Lope Samperio por tu comentario**


	3. 3

Por la noche comieron algo, la agente sacó latas de comida y el pokemon cogió una y comenzó a comer con ansia el interior.

-Al fin.. tenía hambre joder. -dijo aquel pikachu con cuernos con el morro empapado de salsa.

La policía se quedó atónita, aquel pikachu había hablado.

-Sí.. se nota joder... y.. ¡tú puedes hablar!... -exclamó la agente sorprendida.

-Así es.. ¿hay más latas de comida? -S-si.. -la agente le dió la suya, habían hecho recortes- Ese niño me incómoda.. no dice nada. -Es que vio a su madre follar.. -explicó Soke a la agente

-Por cierto soy Soke, encantado.

-Soy Mara, e-encantada.

Soke abrió la lata estirando del anillo y se bebió en cuestión de segundos todo el contenido. Mara sonrió, y se dirigó a la salida de la sala.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, cuando querais podeis dormir en la celda, si no os importa, allí hay una cama -dijo antes de irse.

Soke notaba una sensación extraña, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y pensó en como llevar a Hian, que no hacía nada, a la cama de la celda.

-Vamos Hian.. me estas tocando las pelotas, empiezas a caerme mal.. eres un exagerado -le decía Soke tirandole del brazo- La cabrona pudo al menos llevarte a la cama.. Yo no puedo.

El cansado pokemon desistió hasta que entró el Arcanine de Mara.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó el pokemon de tipo fuego.

-No puedo llevar a Hian yo solo a la cama de la celda.

-dijo Soke

- _Eres un inútil.. pero aquí está siempre Arcanine luchando por el débil_

Arcanine se puso al lado del chico y este se subió en él.

- _Vamos a acostarte_.. -decía el peludo pokemon mientras el niño se abrazaba a su cálido lomo. Arcanine sintió ternura, el pikachu con cornamenta sintió un poco de envidia, él quería ser grande como Arcanine y poder llevar a Hian, porque a veces se sentía un inútil.

La celda era un lugar pequeño, casi claustrofobico, afuera la tormenta no hacía más que aumentar. La cama tenía una manta marrón con motas fucsias, era bastante cutre. Arcanine le puso al lado de la cama, se inclinó y el niño se dejó caer sobre esta. El pokemon atigrado de hermosa melena le dio las buenas noches aunque, el humano no lo comprendía porque no sabía el lenguaje de los pokemon.

-Gracias.. -dijo el pikachu a Arcanine.

Arcanine pasó de largo sin hacer mucho caso. Y alli se quedaron a solas Soke y Hian. El pokemon trató de tapar a su amigo con la manta, pero no resultó sencillo, ya que el niño estaba acostado sobre la manta y el pikachu tenía que tirar de ella muy fuerte con los dientes con cuidado de no llevarse con ella a su dueño. Cuando consiguió extraer la fea manta la hecho encima de él y con esfuerzo debido a su estatura, extenderla y él se sentó al lado, aunque el niño ya estaba durmiendo.

\- Eres idiota, por lo menos podrías hacer algo, hablar, o ser una persona normal. Actuas como un completo idiota.. Yo una vez me aislé del mundo; mis amigos y familiares me apartaron en cuanto me comenzaron a crecer estos cuernos. Yo no entendía porque me hacían aquello, y para mi madre y "padre" yo solo era un bastardo, y un día decidí irme porque pensaba que habría alguien para mi. Conocí a tu "supuesto" padre.. pero tr voy a contar un secreto.. No es... no creo que sea el mejor momento, yo no.. -explicaba Soke.

El niño seguía durmiendo, sin enterarse de nada.

-Solo lo diré porque estás dormido.. En realidad tu padre es Soke, osea, soy yo.. habría sido mejor que todo fuera de otro modo, para ambos, pero si ya estás en shock por ver a tu madre desnuda con un hombre, tú nunca deberás saber la verdad.. buenas noches bastardo, te quiero en realidad.

El pikachu se bajó de la cama y se tumbó en una esquina.


	4. Fin

Esta fanfic es tan horrible que prefiero aventurarme intentando hacer algo mejor, al menos hice 3 capítulos que son una basura xD gracias por no leerme

Fdo. Sumonsky


End file.
